Darkness and Miracles
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: It's the second year at Duel Academy for Dai and Jaden and the two make new friends and enemies, while fighting for their dorm and their bond is tested when they face the Light. NO FLAMES!
1. New Year

**All right, I decided to do the sequel to when Dai and Jaden enter their second year. Don't worry; I'll pick up the third part of the series later, only with spelling corrections. I hope you enjoy the sequel to Miracles and Shadow Games: Darkness and Miracles.**

_Hey guys, it's a new year at Duel Academy and Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and I left our digimon in the Digital World for the year so Kotemon and Cupimon could get used to it._

_After all, they have mostly been in the Human World since they were born and they needed to get back to their native roots while we all focused on school._

_Anyway, when we first get back to school, you know what happened?_

_We found out that Sheppard left Crowler as the new Chancellor until he returned to the school._

_Ra have mercy on us all._

_Oh, and he had a new partner in crime named Bonapart, a short fat French guy who enjoys using frenglish._

_You know, it's when someone uses French and English words in the same sentence._

_Anyway, everyone's doing great, but Ken is mad because I told him that he couldn't come to Duel Academy in case more Shadow Games come up._

_He'll get over it, especially since he's going to a great school in England with Willis to study so they can get into one of the Ivy League schools._

_Atticus still goes to school at the Academy to make up the years he was gone as Night Shroud while Zane has graduated and is in the pro-leagues now, getting himself fan girls and boys from all over._

"Hey, kid, I don't know who you are, but let's duel. Oops, wrong catch phrase. What I meant to say was, get your game on." Jaden chuckled.

"Day one and Jaden's already dueling, but with who?" Dorothy asked as she pet Pharaoh while Syrus and Dai sat next to her on the cliff overlooking the two boys.

"Beats me, but he definitely looks familiar." Syrus said.

"So, what's your name, Freshmen?" Jaden asked as he and the boy readied their duel disks.

"You can call me AP." He nodded.

"All right, Ap, let's throw down." Jaden said.

"AP is an acronym, Ju-chan, not his actual name." Dai called down to him as she casually swung her legs.

"Dai, do you know who he is?" Syrus asked as the sunlight shone off his white Crest.

"No, not really, but he does look familiar." Dai blinked as her Eye of Horus necklace, that was converted into a bracelet, was on her right wrist and her gold and blue Crest was around her neck.

"Okay, ya ready, Freshmen?" Jaden asked as his purple and black Crest glinted around his neck.

"Bring it." the silverette said.

Chazz and Alexis then walked up behind the small audience.

"Wow, Jaden doesn't waste any time does he?" Alexis asked.

"It figures he'd challenge a Freshmen." Chazz commented.

"Actually, that guy challenged him. He just showed up at our dorm room and was all 'I'm here to throw down with the best duellist in the whole academy. And from what I hear, that's Jaden Yuki'. And that brings us here. Now, take a close look. I could swear I've seen that guy before." Syrus said.

"You're right." Alexis spoke up.

"Yeah, he does look familiar." Chazz blinked.

"Hey, Chazz, maybe he graduated from that snooty prep school of yours." Dorothy suggested.

"He's got the looks for it." Dai smirked.

"Look, he's nothing like me." Chazz interjected.

"Ojama Yellow in DEF mode!" the silverette summoned making Chazz yelp and fall to the ground in shock.

"Ojama? Are you sure?" Jaden asked confused.

"I told you we're not alike. That's gotta be one of the dumbest moves I've ever seen. I would never start out with a lame card like that." Chazz said as he stood up.

"_You save the best for last, right boss, right?"_ Yellow asked as he appeared next to Chazz.

"Wrong, now beat it, pit stain." Chazz said.

"_I love it when you use my pet name."_ Yellow gushed as he faded away.

"Excuse me?" Alexis demanded thinking the Raven Slifer had insulted her.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Chazz grinned as Dai snickered.

"Whatevs. Anyway, I wonder what else he has in his deck." Alexis mused as Chazz glared at his deck.

"Not much I bet." Dorothy frowned.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Syrus asked.

"It's simple. He just assembled that deck this morning from random cards at the campus card shop. He came in asking for cards and said that he could assemble a deck with just about anything. It wasn't much, but he said it was a temporary deck for a little test. It's true." Dorothy insisted.

"Give me a break. Who duels with left over cards?" Chazz sneered.

"That guy." Alexis pointed out.

"Guys, I'm trying to watch." Dai held her hands up to silence them when Ojama was destroyed by Sparkman.

"Wow, I guess it's true. You are as good as they say." The silverette rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks for the props, but when you play cards like Ojama Yellow, you don't exactly make it too tough." Jaden smiled.

"He's right." Cahzz smirked down at Syrus.

"What'd you do, take lessons from Chazz or something?" the child of Darkness joked.

Syrus chuckled as Chazz fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Let's try this again shall we? I'll place this facedown and-"the silverette was cut off by a beeping noise.

"What's the deal?" Jaden blinked.

"It's cool, just my cellphone!" the silverette called cheerfully as he pulled the device out of his coat pocket and then answered it.

"It's me. What up?" he answered.

Jaden groaned in anger as he gritted his teeth while everyone stared with gaped mouths in disbelief.

"Nah, I'm not busy at all." The rude Freshmen said making Jaden growl inulted.

"Who whips out a cellphone in the middle of a duel? That's obnoxious." Chazz shook his fist.

"Yeah, no joke, he really is like you, Chazz." Syrus narrowed his eyes as everyone glared at the boy.

"Calm down. He's a Freshmen. You were a crazy kid like him last year, Judai." He tried to calm him down from acting rash and violent like the women in his family.

"That is no excuse for him doing something so disrespectful, Judai!" Dai yelled down at her cousin.

"No kidding. Who does he think he is?" the Obelisk Queen frowned.

"You know, I didn't even think we got reception out here." Jaden said.

"That's right. Yeah, I'm dueling him right as we speak." The silverette confirmed to whoever he was speaking with.

"_Want me to barbeque him? I'll barbeque him."_ Agunimon offered.

"So, any last minute words of advice?" the boy asked the person on the phone.

"_Shut up and continue the duel before you get murdered."_ Kazemon quipped.

"Absolutely, thanks for the call." He smiled as he then hung up.

"All right, get your phone off and your game on." Jaden said.

The duel then continued on, the new boy showing off that he had been playing weak in the beginning and was showing that he wasn't a rookie.

This excited Jaden as he got into the duel more now and even gave advice to the boy, but he was ignored and the silverette questioned Jaden why he thought the Freshmen asked him for a duel.

He revealed it was because he heard that the Slifer King was the best and that he wanted to test him much to Jaden's disbelief.

Dai got annoyed due to the boy talking about destiny deciding the fate of the duel and it sounded idiotic to her.

During the duel, the boy, AP as he called himself, said that their lives were decided for them the day they were born; those who were born losers and those who were born legends.

Everything about him was strange and curious, especially when AP's monsters were taken out, he had a smirk on his face, even after he had a triple attack wagged on him and he lost.

"That's game!" Jaden cheered.

He then walked over to the kneeling boy.

"Hey, uh, I hope my triple threat didn't rock ya to hard." He said worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nice game." AP smiled as he stood up.

"Right on. You had some pretty sweet moves. Not bad, for a Freshmen that is." Jaden gave his signature stance at the boy in good nature.

"Thanks." AP said.

"You just keep on practicing, kid. Maybe you'll even be a legend someday. You know, like me." Jaden grinned.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin, Dai pushed herself off of the cliff making her friends yelp in worry, as she dropped to the ground and landed next to her cousin.

"You've spent far too much time with your father. His arrogance is rubbing off on you." the child of Miracles commented playfully as she flicked her cousin's forehead.

"Sorry about him. I'm Daisuke, by the way." She smiled and held her hand out to the silverette.

She had to admit, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, but she felt as though there was something off about him.

Smiling, the boy took her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles much to her surprise.

"Please meeting you." he nodded at her before turning and walking off.

"See ya around, Ap!" Jaden called as he waved.

The boy then walked up the cliff and nodded at Chazz, Syrus, Alexis and Dorothy politely before he walked off.

"Don't be a stranger, stranger." Dorothy said playfully.

Laughter could be heard as they saw Jaden had thrown Dai over his shoulder and was carrying her up the cliff, both cousins having matching smiles.

"So, what'd you guys think about my first duel of the year? It was pretty sweet, huh? Well, spill it." Jaden said as he walked up to them.

"You rocked. Way to play, Jay." The child of Loyalty complimented.

"Anyone who thinks you're a legend isn't the sharpest tack in the box." Chazz commented.

"Maybe, but he was kind of cute." Alexis grinned mischievously in Dai's direction making the girl stick her tongue out at her.

"Uh, didn't notice. Anyway, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Ap." Jaden said as he placed his cousin down on her feet.

"Hey, wait. He said his name was AP." Syrus said curiously.

"Huh?" Chazz asked as Syrus knelt down and started looking for something in his backpack.

He pulled out a red book and flipped through the pages until he found something.

"I knew it. He's Aster Phoenix!" Syrus announced as he stood up.

"Okay, so he's got a weird name." Jaden said.

"Jaden, think. Aster Phoenix is the number one duelist in the world league. As in, he's a pro." Alexis informed.

"You're kidding me." Chazz gasped as everyone stared at the picture of Aster to confirm his identity.

"I mean, of course. You didn't know that?" Chazz tried to save face by playing it off as though he already knew.

"It looks like the pro took some schooling from the student." Jaden smiled.

"Uh, Jaden." Dorothy said making everyone look at her.

"I should probably tell you, that wasn't Aster's real deck. He put it together this morning." She stood up holding Pharaoh.

"He what? You mean, I just dueled a guy…who was using leftover cards?" Jaden sulked.

"Cheer up." Syrus grinned.

"At least you won." Alexis said.

"That's right, you legend you." Chazz sneered.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. And now I have a rematch to look forward to. Hey Aster, this game is still on!" Jaden cheered.

Rasping was heard making Dai turn to see Baby Dragon make his first appearance to Duel Academy, the small orange dragon looking around with curious blue eyes.

Chazz saw the dragon who then flapped over to his new master and sat on her head with a toothy grin and the Raven Slifer concluded that the Slifer Queen's mother, Joey Wheeler, must have given her the card.

"All right, I'm hungry. Let's get going." Dai stretched her arms out over her head.

Winged Kuriboh appeared and cooed in greeting to Baby Dragon who smiled at him and rasped at the creature, the two monsters having a conversation of their own.

"Great idea. Let's get going. Of course, you know that without a teacher for the Slifer Dorm, you'll have to cook, right?" Jaden commented as the group started walking off.

"Well, at least I'm a better cook." Dai joked.

The group all then returned to their own dorms, Alexis going off to the girl's Obelisk Dorm while Dorothy went to her shack and Dai, Jaden, Syrus and Chazz went to the Slifer Dorm, Pharaoh mewing as he trotted after them.

To be continued…


	2. Champion or Chazz-been

"We're gonna be late for the first official duel of the year." Jaden yelled as he, Syrus and Alexis were running down the hallway.

"How come I never see you running this fast when you're late for a class?" Syrus panted.

"Because he saves his energy for sprinting out of class." Alexis commented.

"Man, it's starting. Hurry up." Dai groaned as she heard the crowd cheering.

The quartet then ran inside of the duel arena and saw Bonapart was on the stage with a microphone.

"Bonjour. I'm sure by now you all know moi." He gloated.

"Who is that short fat bald guy?" Syrus asked making Dai scoff in amusement.

"For those who don't, I'm your Vice Chancellor, John Louis Bonapart, but enough about me. This is about him. Former Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton! If he wins, he goes back to the Blue Dorm. Trust me; this is a duel you don't wanna miss." Bonapart said.

"Go Chazz!" Dai cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free pass back to Obelisk Blue." Jaden folded his arms behind his head as the group walked to their seats.

"Yeah, but if you ask me, that should've been you. What fool would pick Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"This fool." Crowler said as he stepped over to the group making them look at him curiously.

"Doctor Crowler." Syrus said.

"It's Chancellor Crowler now and there's a reason I chose Chazz for this duel. Quite a brilliant reason in fact." He stated.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Alexis muttered.

"What was that? Do you slackers know who's in this year's Freshmen class? All-star Aster Phoenix." Crowler said.

"He enrolled here?" Alexis asked.

"As a student?" Syrus asked.

"So, where is he?" Dai and Jaden asked.

"That's just it. For some reason, he never showed up." Crowler bit into a handkerchief and whined.

Crowler then explained that since Aster never showed up, that he would have Chazz be the school's shining star to make them popular and to do that, Chazz needed to be in Obelisk.

"That's the most selfish, egotistical thing I've ever heard." Alexis said.

"Thank you." Crowler smiled making the quartet sweat drop.

"That's not a good thing, Cross-dresser." Dai muttered.

"A big Duel Academy welcome to our challenger. He's our top ranking Freshmen, so give it up for mister Reginald Van Harold the Third!" Bonapart announced.

The spiked haired brunette had a smug look on his face as the crowd sheered for the duel to behind and Chazz glared at the younger boy.

"This Reginald kid must be a pretty good duellist. It's his first year at this place and he's already an Obelisk Blue." Jaden said as the quartet took their seats, Crowler sitting behind them.

"No joke. He's just like Chazz. Well, before he became a has been." Syrus commented.

"Please. Chazz will wipe the floor with this punk." Dai smirked.

"All right, you know the drill. No direct attacks below the belt, but trash talk is encouraged." Bonapart said.

"Then allow me to kick off the insults. You're a nasty, stuck up snob and no one here likes you." Reginald insulted.

Bonapart climbed off the stage, but lost his grip and fell on his back.

"That's how he trash talks?" Dai grimaced at the lame insult.

"I'm waiting for the insult. Maybe you haven't picked up on this yet little Reggie, but I do things my way. And I didn't come here to win any popularity contests." Chazz announced shocking the boy.

"Tell us something we don't know." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Chazz. I didn't take all those noogies and purple nurples are a sign of friendship." Syrus pouted.

"All right, let's get on with this. Talk is cheap and unlike you, I don't do cheap." Chazz pointed Reginald.

"Now that the insults have been hurled, let's hurl some cards." Bonapart said over a speaker.

"Sounds good." Chazz and Reginald said as they readied their duel disks.

As the duel began, it looked as though Reginald had a deck equipped with warriors and knights which was impressive, but Chazz wasn't intimidated at all.

The Ojama brothers were a surprise to Reginald since he was confused as to why Chazz had them in his deck and used them as a sacrifice to make XYZ Dragon Cannon.

He then destroyed two of Reginald's monsters and took out his Life Points at the same time in only one turn.

But then Reginald brought one of his monsters back to sacrifice her and summon Gilferd the Legend much to everyone's surprise and equipped many magic cards to his monster making him very powerful.

Chazz wasn't affected by his Life Points being taken out and used a magic card to bring back the Ojama Brothers and they destroyed Gilferd much to Reginald's shock.

Wanting payback for the insult of his best monster being beaten by the Ojamas, Reginald used a new monster and equipped two sword magic cards to upgrade his power and he attacked the Ojamas and destroyed them, then took out Chazz's Life Points.

After the attack, Chazz revealed his face down card that brought the Brothers back onto the field and then fused them together to create Ojama King and then equipped a card to turn him into Mecho Ojama King, but he had zero ATK Points.

It was then explained that the King allowed him to summon Ojama Machine that also had zero ATK Points and it spat out three more Ojama Machines.

Chazz revealed that when they were destroyed, his Life Points didn't change, but Reginald would take three hundred Life Points of damage.

In the end, Reginald lost the duel and fell to his knees, stunned witless over how he actually lost the duel to four robots with zero ATK points and they weren't even impressive ones at all.

"It looks like slumming it with the Slifers hasn't hurt my game. Maybe now you'll see that the color of your coat doesn't mean squat, cause an Obelisk Blue, whose supposed to be the best of the best, just got schooled by a Slifer Red. Face it, kid, whether we're wearing Blue, Yellow, Red or polka dots, you'll always be the same loser and I'll always be the Chazz!" the Raven Slifer declared.

The crowd then began cheering Chazz it up along with Alexis, Jaden, Dai and Syrus to celebrate for their friends, Crowler even cheering which surprised Bonapart.

"The Chazz has spoken." He said as everyone cheered.

"Way to win one for the Reds. I always knew you were one of us." Jaden said as he ran over.

"We're so proud of you. You rocked that duel." Dai complimented.

The cousins then hugged the raven haired boy who flinched at the hug, used to it from the Slifer Queen, but it was more awkward from the Slifer King.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Chazz protested.

All the other Slifer Reds then jumped down into the stadium and picked Chazz up, then lifted him into the air, cheering him on.

"Don't drop me, you dorks. I'm not one of you." Chazz yelped as he was tossed into the air by the crowd.

"I didn't see this coming, but if he wants to be a slacker, who am I to stop him." Crowler shrugged as he and Bonapart walked out onto the stage.

Chazz was then let down, Jaden and Syrus grabbing his arms to help him stand properly while Dai looked over at the two teachers.

"Attention please, there's been a change of plans. Chazz Princeton shall remain in Slifer Red." Crowler announced into the microphone as the crowd all cheered 'Chazz it up!'.

"But I don't want-"Chazz was cut off.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." Crowler said.

"At this rate, it won't be a job for much longer." Bonapart muttered.

"Will you all shut up!" Chazz yelled at the crowd who was still cheering for him.

"Aw, come on, Chazzy, they're just cheering because they love ya." Dai teased as she poked his cheek.

"Hey, Chazz now that you're our team's mascot, we've got a lot of stuff to do. You need the red jacket, teach you the secret handshake…" Jaden listed off.

This made Chazz groan in annoyance while the cousins smiled at him and laughed.

(Later on…!"

"WHAT?!" the children of Darkness and Miracles shouted.

Everyone around the island jumped in shock at the outrage and shock coating the two loud voices that seemed to pierce the air.

"Did you say tear down the Slifer Dorm?" Jaden yelped.

"Are you positive?" Dai asked.

The child of Loyalty nodded at that as the trio sat down in the two boys' dorm room.

He had said he overheard Crowler and Bonapart talking about the school being bettered if the Slifer Dorm was taken down.

"They want to get rid of us. I'm tellin' ya, I say this in a movie once. These guys in dark suits show up, then they tell us we're gonna sleep with the fishes and no one hears from us again." Syrus yelped.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake making the trio cry out in worry as they looked around in confusion.

"Oh no. we're too late." Jaden said.

"That means we're all gonna get whacked." Syrus whined.

"Shut up and come on. Let's go see what's going on." Dai stood up as she ran outside.

"Dai, wait up!" Syrus cried as he and Jaden chased after the mahogany haired girl.

Once outside, they found a green tent covering the side of the dorm as men in hard helmets looked over some blue prints and Chazz stood back observing them.

"Run, Chazz!" the child of Darkness yelled.

"They're here!" Syrus called.

The Raven Slifer glanced up at the trio who were staring at the work going on from the platform outside of the room.

"What are you dorks talking about? These guys are building a private room onto this dump. I figure if I'm gonna be stuck in this place, I may as well being living in style." Chazz smirked.

"So much for your theory." Jaden turned to the silver eyes midget.

"I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry for the scare. I think I should lay off the late night movies for a while." Syrus winced.

"Still, even if Bonapart and Crolwer were planning on tearing this place down, they would need the authorization of Uncle Seto first." Dai reminded as she leaned against the railing.

"That's true. Dad wouldn't let anyone do things like this behind his back. That kind of stuff pisses him off. You think Bonapart even knows who our parents are?" Jaden asked.

"I'm betting not. He's a weasel. If he knew, he would try to suck up to us to gain favour with his boss and the King of Games." Dai reminded.

Jaden shrugged at that since it was a true fact, but he was still worried about what would happen.

"Okay, dinenr time. I'm gonna go cook." Dai announced as she began walking down the stairs.

"Oh, you boys are welcome to join us when the food is prepared." She smiled at the workers.

"Thank, Miss Muto!" They bowed to her happily as they then went back to work.

"You told them?" Syrus asked Chazz as he and Jaden ran down.

"They're paid to keep quiet about it." Chazz shrugged.

"Oh, well, keep up the good work, boys." Jaden waved at them.

With that said and done, Dai walked into the kitchen, washed up and then got to work cooking for the hungry crowd of Slifers that swarmed into the dinning room once they smelt the cooking meat and rice that their Queen was preparing.

To be continued…


	3. A Hassleberry Hounding

**Do you think these songs fit the characters?**

**Jaden-Hero by Skillet**

**Haou-Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**Dai-Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab**

**Yoru-Trap of Love by the Hex Girls featuring Crush**

**Syrus-Loser like Me by the Glee cast**

**Alexis-Roar by Katy Perry**

**Jesse-What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey**

**Jim-Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy**

**Hassleberry-Animal by Neon Trees**

**Bastion-Grenade by Bruno Mars**

**Zane-Angels by Within Temptation**

**Aster-We Are by Ana Johnsson**

**Chazz-Perfect by Simple Plan**

**Atticus-Smooth by Santana**

"This is so unchill. I sleep through one of Crowler's boring lectures and he makes us lug 14 replacement duel disks across campus." Jaden pouted.

"Oh, please. We both know you always sleep through his lectures. Besides, we've done harder workouts than carrying duel disks." Dai said.

"Yeah, but still, why is everyone losing theirs?" Jaden asked.

Seeing Syrus shaking, the cousins looked over at the boy and narrowed their eyes at him.

"You know don't you?" they asked.

Syrus froze and turned back to look at them hating how they seemed to be talking in sync all the time now, making them truly seem like twins.

"Come on, spill it." Jaden said.

"Uh, I don't know for sure, but I've heard things. You know the west river, right? Over by the main bridge?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dai asked.

"Well, there's this bully who hangs out over there." Syrus said looking sad.

This made the cousins look at him suspiciously, Dai growing protective.

"Um, so I hear. And he forces you to duel him. So I'm told." The bluenette said.

"So, and?" Jaden questioned.

"If you lose, his gang will take your duel disk away." Syrus informed.

"So, what do ya know? Come on." Jaden said.

"I'm just telling ya what I heard. He might not even exist. For all I know, this guy's just a myth. A big ugly muscle head." The child of Loyalty glared at the sky.

"Hey, where's your duel disk?" Jaden asked making Syrus freeze.

"Uh, well…" Syrus frowned.

"Sy, did you duel this guy and lose?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! And he took my lunch money too!" Syrus cried as he dropped the net filled with duel disks and hugged Dai around the waist.

"In that case, I say we take the long way home." The child of Darkness then grinned.

"Am I beating or are you dueling?" Dai asked as she hugged Syrus.

He may be the same age as her, but she liked being an older sister figure and he liked having a pseudo sibling to look after and comfort him.

"We'll see when we get there." Jaden said as he started running off.

"Oh boy, I was afraid of that." Syrus muttered as Dai pulled away and chased after Jaden.

"Be careful! He also gives wedgies! Or so I hear." Syrus called as he ran after them.

After running for about twenty or so minutes, they made it to the bridge and dropped the bags of duel disks they had been carrying.

"Stop right there, civilians!" someone yelled.

Standing on the bridge was a tall male who looked to be of African or Cuban ancestry with forest green eyes with dark brown hair and he wore a Ra vest.

Strapped to his back were duel disks while he also had two school bags filled with them sitting on either side of him.

"That's him, guys. That's the guy. Maybe we should just go. Who needs lunch money anyway?" Syrus was worried.

"Draw your duel disk." The Ra ordered.

"Sure." Jaden smiled.

He then pulled out his duel disk from the pack he was carrying.

"Hold on. Aren't you scared?" the Ra asked looking confused.

"Of a duel? No way. Now, let's throw down." Jaden said.

"But I haven't given my speech yet." The Ra said as Syrus pulled the rest of the duel disks away.

"What speech?" Jaden asked.

"My intro. Now then. Name's Hassleberry. Code name Tyranno." The Ra jabbed his thumb at himself.

"Oh, if he's like Rex Raptor having a dino name, it means he has a dino styled deck." Dai muttered to her cousin.

"Whatever you say. What's with your goon squad?" Jaden asked pointing at the group of men that suddenly walked up behind Hassleberry.

"Show some respect." Hassleberry yelled.

"That's right. You tell 'em serge." Goon1 said.

"Stat your name." Goon2 said.

"Well, I-"Jaden began.

"Was just leaving." Syrus cut in as he walked over.

"Roll call boys." Goon2 announced.

"Who are we?" Goon1 asked.

"Troop Tyranno!" the other males announced.

"Okay, they're nuts." Jaden stated.

"That's what scares me." Syrus frowned.

"What happened to the good old days when the Ras were nerds?" Dai asked.

"Sound off. Ready? Serge Tyranno is the best," Goon3 started singing.

"He wears his jacket as a vest. Sound off 1, 2." Goon4 finished.

"Sound off 3, 4. Now let's go." Goon1 said.

"Hold on. You look like the kid whose undies we hung on the flag pole yesterday." Goon2 said to Syrus.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Syrus glared.

"Ah, does it really matter? Let's throw down. Before someone gets violent." Jaden muttered the last line.

Dai was leaking killer intent as she glared at the group of Ras that wore yellow vests and had badly made versions of the headband Hassleberry wore.

"First, let me lay down the rules of battle. You see those duel disks? You lose, them things is mine." Hassleberry said.

"And if I win, you give me the ones you stole." Jaden smiled.

"Say what?" two of the men asked.

"Who are you?" the others asked.

"Just another wimp." Hassleberry scoffed.

"Hey, you take that back! Hear me?" Syrus held up a fist.

"Easy, Sy." Jaden whispered.

"No one insults my best friend." Syrus glared as his Crest lightly glowed.

"Control your subordinate, will ya?" Hassleberry called.

"Yeah!" the troop said.

"Or else we will." Goon2 said.

"Are you sure I can't beat him up?" the child of Miracles asked.

"Easy there, Dai-kun." Jaden drawled.

"Forget that pipsqueak. Eyes on the prize." Goon1 whispered to Hassleberry.

"All right, you got a deal and a duel!" Hassleberry yelled as he pointed at Jaden, his goons stepping away as the boy seemed to be on fire.

"Are you always this dramatic, bro?" Jaden chuckled lightly.

"Atten-tion! Time for combat, serge!" Syrus held a fist up.

"Oh, great. They're influencing our sweet little boy." Dai smacked her hand over her head.

Jaden grinned as he patted his cousin's back and then everyone stood off to the side as they watched the Slifer King and Hassleberry get into position.

The goons, Syrus and Dai stood on the bridge as they watched the two duellers standing on either side of the river.

"Ready for boot camp, son?" Hassleberry called.

"Hey you, stop calling him son! He's in his second year!" Syrus yelled.

"Then he's number two." Goon2 said.

"Who's number one?" Goon1 asked.

"Troop Tyranno!" the other three goons cheered.

"Will you give it up?! You're not in the army!" Syrus shouted at them.

"Who's the best? Tropp Tyranno! Who's gonna win?" the goons cheered.

"Troop Jaden!" Syrus called.

"Am I the only one here who hasn't gone insane?" Jaden muttered.

"Rally up. All hands on deck." Hassleberry called.

"Guess that answers that question loud and clear. Fine, if you can't beat 'em ya gotta join 'em. Game on, general!" Jaden smiled as he readied his duel disk.

"Are you mocking me? I'm a sergeant, junior! And this ain't no game. This is combat!" Hassleberry yelled as he readied his duel disk.

"All right, then get your combat on. Ready, chief? I declare war!" Jaden said as he summoned Wild Heart.

Syrus then cheered making the goons glare at him, and then they pulled out noise makers and a flag to cheer for Hassleberry.

Hassleberry then summoned Gila-Saurous which made Dai scoff since he had confirmed the boy was a dino deck user.

The boy then sacrificed his dino to bring out Dark Triceratops, a stronger dino monster and it destroyed Wild Heart before it then hit Jaden form behind, taking out some of his Life Points.

This made Dai yell at the cheap shot while the goons continued to cheer, angering the child of Miracles even further as they made such a ruckus with the noise makers and drums.

Syrus told them to keep it down while Goon3 yelled into the blow horn in the boy's face making Dai punch him, knocking him to the ground.

Jaden saw this and sighed, knowing his cousin was going to get violent sooner or later and her control over her temper had gotten very weak lately.

Shrugging, Jaden then had Necro Shade in his grave yard and used it to put his Wild Heart back in his deck and he then summoned his Blade Edge and had him destroy Hassleberry's monster, which also took out some of his Life Points.

This made Dai and Syrus cheer while the goons were confused that Jaden had destroyed Hassleberry's monster, but shook it off and cheered for the Ra.

Hassleberry then started talking about how he wanted to be in Obelisk and he when he aced his exams, he thought he would get into the blue dorms, but was shocked when he got placed into Ra Yellow instead.

He then said that all the Obelisks went to a fancy prep school first, so he made do with his dorm and revealed that he was living by his father's motto and soon met up with the other boys and they became his 'squadrent'.

Syrus then told him to stop telling the monolog and get back to the duel, surprising Hassleberry as he realized he had been speaking out loud.

Getting back to the duel, Hassleberry played a field spell card that looked like Jurassic Park, turning the area around them into a forest with three volcanoes.

The field spell gave his dinos and winged beasts 300 more ATK Points and canceled out Jaden's Trap Cards and if the dinos were attacked, then they could be switched to DEF Mode.

Hassleberry then summoned Arkionis, the feathered beast taking out 600 of Jaden's life Points.

Jaden the summoned Wild Heart, Goon2 asking why he had done that and Syrus simply said that Jaden was the best and no one questions his strategies making the goons exclaim in realization.

Blade Edge then went to attack, but then Hassleberry revealed a Trap Card to deflect the attacking monster and switch him to DEF Mode.

Wild Heart then attacked next and Hassleberry gloated that his monster would switch to DEF Mode to survive the attack.

The goons were surprised that Jaden was smiling even though he lost some Life Points and played two Face Downs.

Syrus then joked that Jaden knew how to have a good time unlike Hassleberry making Dai and the goons laugh which annoyed the dino obsessed boy.

Acrkionis was then sacrificed to bring out Black Tyranno and it attacked Jaden directly, but Jaden wasn't out of the game since he quickly played a Face Down called Insurance and explained how having another Issuance in his hand would increase his Life Points.

The goons then started cheering for Jaden now making Hassleberry complain about being deserted and revealed that every time he gathered a battalion, they turned their backs on him.

Once he revealed he used the same technique 12 times to beat his opponents, Jaden suggested that people grew bored of watching the same thing over and over again.

Hassleberry then realized that the child of Darkness was right and Jaden went back into the duel, playing Pot of Greed and played his field spell, Skyscraper, turning the forested area into an Ice Age and then into a city with tall buildings that reached the sky.

The way of Jaden was dueling and talking was inspiring Hassleberry and he watched with a smile as Jaden fused together Wild Heart and Avian to create Wild Wingman.

Throwing a card into the graveyard, Jaden was able to destroy Hassleberry's Trap Card, switching Blade Edge back to ATK Mode.

Syrus, Dai and the goons were all cheering happily for Jaden as he grew close to winning the duel.

Wild Wingman then destroyed Black Tyranno, which took out Hassleberry's Life Points and then blade Edge attacked him directly, leaving Hassleberry with 900 Life Points.

Jaden smirked as he played De-Fusion, separating Wild Heart and Avian, both attacking Hassleberry and his Life Points were all taken out, leaving Jaden as the winner.

"I gotta hand it to ya, son. That was intense-"

Hassleberry yelped as he walked forward, but when the field spell faded away, the boy fell into the lake that reappeared.

"Huckleberry!" Jaden called as he ran to the edge of the lake.

"You okay?" he asked the boy sitting in the lake, grinning nervously up at him.

"I owe you some duel disks." Hassleberry said.

"Oh, yeah. I was having such an awesome time, I almost forgot." Jaden gave his signature pose as Hassleberry smiled up at him in awe.

"Thanks admiral." Jaden smiled.

"It's sergeant! Oh, never mind." Hassleberry sighed.

"Well, that ended nicely." Dai placed a hand on her hip.

(Later on…)

Dai was about to go cook food for herself, Chazz, Syrus, Jaden and the other Slifers when suddenly Hassleberry walked into their dorm.

Chazz was confused as he sat on the top bunk while Syrus was on the bottom bunk with Dai and Jaden was sitting on a chair.

Hassleberry sat cross legged on the floor as he dumped out kitchen supplies and such on the floor, looking through them.

"Uh, serge, not to sound rude, but is there a reason you dumped your gear all over our floor? Cause I know you don't think you're shaking up with us, right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, this place is cramped enough. We don't need any freeloaders." Chazz commented.

"Yeah, but…" Jaden trailed off.

"You're right, Chazz, and you ought to know about freeloaders." Syrus joked.

"Yeah, well, what I meant to say was, we don't need any more freeloaders." Chazz corrected.

"Boys, play nice." Dai chastised.

"My mind's made up. I'm giving Troop Tyranno some time off for R and R. Anyway, Jaden showed me that I have a lot to learn." Hassleberry grinned as he held up his old team flag.

"Oh no you don't. He's already got a wingman." Syrus glared jealously at the first year.

"Besides, if you want to learn, you should really be following me around." Chazz smirked as he lay back on his bed casually.

"Hello, anyone home?'" Chazz called to Hassleberry as he folded his flag and then stood up.

"Hassleberry reporting for duty. This is truly an honor, sergeant." He said.

"Um, you can call me Jaden." The child of Darkness said.

"Sir, yes, sir." Hassleberry said.

"All right, who's hungry?" Dai asked as she stood up and walked out the door.

The four males all shot up to their feet and followed the girl out of the room.

To be continued…


End file.
